


Right thing to do

by Kaarina_Riddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Hermione Nook, Naked Weasley, Office Romance, Parkinsons, Slytherdornet Challenge, Smut, Writing fest, client/worker au, parkweasel, weasley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaarina_Riddle/pseuds/Kaarina_Riddle
Summary: Percy spills something on his suit and is in his office changing when a client barges in demanding he sees her… he’s fully striped down to just his boxers. What happens?
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Percy Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: Hermione's Nook Naked Weasley Fest!





	Right thing to do

**Author's Note:**

> I struggled with this piece so I hope it’s okay! Thanks to the admins from Hermiones Nook on Facebook for running this contest! 
> 
> My chosen naked Weasley- Percy

Percy was working late and had ordered some Italian in, so he didn’t have to leave when he was so close to finishing his project. The delivery wizard had just left and he was ready to dig in when his phone rang and distracted him— not realising what he was doing he knocked his spaghetti off the desk. 

“Shit!” Looking down, he quickly stripped his jacket off and realised the food was still burning so pulled his shirt and dress pants off. Standing there in just his boxers as he tried to clean the food off his suit, he wasn’t prepared for the loud knock on the door. 

The door banged against the wall as a tall, olive skinned woman with a pixie cut stormed in, “Mr Weasley!” She exclaimed. 

“Yes, Miss?” 

“Parkinson. Pansy Parkinson, the woman you have been ignoring for months. I have been trying to get an appointment with you and you keep dodging me.” Pansy said as she walked towards him. Not even noticing his state of half dress at first. It wasn’t until she poked her finger into his chest that she realised. 

Gulping deeply, “Why are you only in your under clothes?” 

“I spilt something on my suit and was cleaning it when you so rudely barged in here.” Percy scowled at her. 

“Well get dressed!” 

“I burned the shirt and jacket when you shocked me!” Percy said before adding, “Why does it matter anyway?” 

“It doesn’t. It doesn’t matter at all.” 

“Then why are you backing away from me?” He asked, smugly. The way her nipples were pressing through her shirt was a clear indication of exactly why she was backing away. 

“I’m not?” She said. 

“Then why was that a question?” Percy said, following her as she moved towards the door. 

“It wasn’t?” She said, silently chastising herself, now that he had pointed it out she couldn’t help but notices she was making everything a question as well. 

Percy moved so that he had her cornered against the wall, “Want to know the reason I’ve been avoiding you?” 

“Yes?” 

“Because everytime I hear your voice over the phone my cock gets hard as a rock and I can’t concentrate for the rest of the day. You have me going mad and before today I’ve only heard your voice.” Percy growled, pressing his hard length against her to make his point. 

“You have no idea what your voice does to me, Mr Weasley.” Pansy breathed. 

“Why don’t you tell me?” He whispered into her ear. 

“Please put us both out of our misery,” she whispered in return. 

Percy groaned, instantly moving his lips so they were connected to hers in a fiery kiss, moving one hand to the back of her neck he pushed her closer to him and started to grind against her. 

“Let’s even the playing field, shall we?” He asked as he moved the zipper of her dress down her spine and separated it so he could push it off. 

“Please!” Pansy exclaimed. 

Percy squeezed her breast gently, forcing a moan to pass through her and her hips to push closer to his. Pansy helped him strip the rest of her clothes off and then moved to pull his boxers off. 

Percy grabbed his length, rubbing it against her core testing to see if she was ready, both letting out a moan at the feeling. 

“Percy, please don’t draw this out, I think we’ve both waited long enough!.” Pansy gasped. 

“Are you sure?” He asked, with a nod from her, he pushed into her and held still for a moment, letting the moment wash over them before thrusting. 

There was no softness to their movements, both pushing harder and faster with each thrust, trying to reach the pinnacle as quick as they could. 

Percy wondered how he could feel so much with one person, he had been with other girls before and never felt the burning passion that he felt in this one moment. Pansy was something else. He didn’t think the fire would ever die within him, it may slow down but it would always burn. A year of avoiding her meetings had forced it to grow and now he didn’t think he could let go of himself enough to make it to his release. 

“Percy, please!” Groaning at the way his cock hardened even more at the sound of her voice, he moved his fingers between them brushing against her bundle of nerves setting her more alight. 

Feeling the tightening of her core around him, Percy moaned deeply. Thrusting a few more times sent the both of them over the edge in an explosion of sparks. 

Letting his legs buckle, he guided them to the ground trying to catch his breath as he held her in the dying embers of their coupling. 

“So that was unexpected,” Pansy said. 

“It was inevitable though,” Percy added. 

“I guess it was, do we leave it at just the once?” 

“I think we owe it to ourselves to explore this and see where it goes. Don’t you?” Percy asked. 

“With that kind of passion I think we owe it to us to try and find something that works between us.” 

Percy realised as he sat there, he shouldn’t have been avoiding her meetings, he should have been embracing what he felt and bringing them together faster. One thing was for sure, him spilling his dinner on his suit and stripping down in his office had been perfect timing, every other thing he did in his life he struggled with. But letting himself go for once and not overthink what he was feeling had worked out well. 

“Do you want to get dressed and we can go get me a change of clothes and then get some dinner and talk about where we go now?” Percy asked, leaning his chin on the top of her head, breathing in her scent and letting the feeling of peace wash over him. 

“Yes, that would be perfect.” Pansy said, pulling back and smiling at him before kissing him softly. 

Barging into his office had been the right thing to do. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy xo


End file.
